Full Moon Mating
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Kagome soon finds herself in lots of trouble, when she is bitten and rape by Sesshomaru on the night of the full moon mating. This is a problem. But when he refuses to acknowledge that she is his mate, Kagome makes a plan to get rid of the mark of mating with him. But what this is? Pregnant too? Great
1. Battle and then caught

Full Moon Mating

A/N- Here is a new for you to enjoy. It isn't fully done or beta read yet. I have only eight more chapters to go myself but i beta reader has twelve to go. Sorry for the wait at any time. However I will let my fans know if I'm on vacation that I won't be updating until I get back. So for now there is no vacation trips planned but that could change at any time. Thank you to my beta reader Inugoddess823 for beta reading this chapter and whole story for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Only this plot line.

Summary: Kagome soon finds herself in lots of trouble, when she is bitten by Sesshomaru on the night of the full moon mating. This is a problem. But when he refuses to acknowledge that she is his mate, Kagome makes a plan to get rid of the mark of mating with him. But what this is? Pregnant too? Great

Chapter One: Battle and then caught

Sango took Kagome's hand and rushed her towards the well, but they were far from it, while she cursed out loud at Inuyasha. "Idiot…grr…he will get his ass kicked by me…"

"Sango-chan wait, what is going on?" Kagome asked, in confusion.

"The full moon mating starts tonight, it's when demons find their mates. Demoness have the full moon mating every month, but with males it's different, they only have there's every six years. Some will find their mates; others are just looking to rut and then kill whomever they are with. But the most important is that if a demon mates with any human, they are killed in the process. "Sango said.

"Why are you sending me home? What about you?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm married and I'm not a virgin anymore. Not to be rude, but I'm stronger then you and that I can protect myself, you are still a virgin, and that is why we need to go faster. Kirara!" Sango uttered at her friend.

Kirara transformed and waited for the girls to get on, Sango took the front and Kagome went to the back. Flying in the air, Kirara raced against time to get to the well. They were flying for a few hours when a large demonic aura started following them, and fast.

Kagome turned around to see a large white beast charging after them," Sango, look."

Sango looked behind them to see the large white dog chasing them. They both knew who it was; lord Sesshomaru, lord to the Western lands, and he was chasing after them.

"Kirara, faster!" Sango yelled above the wind. Kirara flew faster, but not fast enough and Sesshomaru was swiftly gaining on them.

Kagome placed her hands together and made a strong barrier.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned when she saw the barrier surrounding them.

"I trained with Miroku at night. That was why I was tired the next morning. We kept it a secret from Inuyasha. I thought you would have noticed too. Kaede was also training me too." Kagome replied.

Sango was shocked to say at least. She turned to face the front as they continued to race against Sesshomaru. Kagome looked to see he was trying to get into the barrier. She held onto Sango as she felt her barrier breaking.

Kagome soon placed her hands together again, then pushed them forward. She had millions of balls made from her reiki surrounding them. She let one go first then the rest and saw them hit Sesshomaru, fast as lights surrounded him. She turned to see Kirara wearing out.

"Sango switch with me for a moment." Kagome told her. Sango and Kagome switch places. Kagome placed her hands onto Kirara head and healed her tiredness. The girls switch back as Kirara flew faster than before, when they all heard Sesshomaru roar in the air.

Kagome and Sango felt a shiver down their spines as they both looked back to see Sesshomaru glowing golden in color. Soon the glowing golden aura released and it went straight towards them. Kagome placed her hands together again and made a barrier with her reiki even stronger than before.

"Sango, I can't hold off Sesshomaru for much longer." Kagome told her friend. The blast hits the barrier hard, and Kagome was soon sweating to keep up her barrier as she poured more of her powers into the barrier. Sango told Kirara to land, as they were getting closer to the well.

They soon dropped to the ground anyway from Sesshomaru's form. Kagome stood up and she took off running towards the well. Hoping that she would make it. Sango was right behind her. Sango looked overhead to see Sesshomaru coming down and fast.

"Kagome, run faster!" Sango told her as she stopped and threw her weapon at Sesshomaru.

Sango dodged and attacked again, hoping that Kagome would get home safe. She was tiring fast. Sesshomaru's saliva poured out a deadly gas, and Sango knew that she needed to get away and now.

Sango dodged and raced in the opposite direction of Kagome, still praying and hoping to god that Kagome would have gotten out and safe.

Kagome heard Sango yelling and she went faster, her legs were tired and her breathing was panting hard and heavy, she could felt her heart going a thousand beats a second. She looked behind her to see demons with red eyes chasing her.

All the while muttering to herself " Stupid Inuyasha." Soon she heard them screaming in pain and she didn't dare to look behind her this time. She made sure her barrier was up and strong, and she placed her reiki into her feet to go faster. She looked up to see her savior, the well. She dashed towards it as she heard a growl from behind her. She looked to see Sesshomaru with his hair out of place, reiki burn marks around his body and clothes. She flinched at his eyes, which were red with lust and no control. His beast was now out, and Kagome couldn't help but shiver.

Slowly moving backwards she felt the well hit her legs. Signing at that, she looked to see Sesshomaru growling at her until she noticed that his left arm had re-grown gasping as she placed her hand over her mouth. When did his arm grow back… her mind went back to the air attack to remember seeing four legs instead of three.

Kagome jumped back as she saw him making his move towards her. She jumped out of the way as she flew some more reiki balls at him. He howled in pain and looked at her with more lust.

Kagome made three strong barriers around herself. She was watched as Sesshomaru attacked her barriers. She sends out waves of her reiki at him. Kagome then took off again closer to the well, and spun seeing Sesshomaru nearing her fast. She sent out a purifying ball at him, leaping over him, and went closer to the well.

His clothes were burnt but everything else was fine. His powers pulsed with strength. His aura surrounded him, white and green. His hair looked longer, gleaming silver and floating in an imaginary wind. Kagome could see his eyes where white with red tints to it.

He had been unprepared when she had thrown up a barrier, hitting it before being pushed back a few feet. He growled at her to submit. He attacked again but her barrier stayed true.

He attacked, when Kagome moved fast to get away from him. She could see him chanting something under his breath. Kagome jumped up as he flung out his whip again but she couldn't move from the path of his words. She was hit and shouted in pain. And then she was falling to the ground. With a thud she landed, and groaned in pain as she felt a bone break from the fall and her mouth fill with blood. Blistering red stared at her face as she turned to see Sesshomaru grinning at her. She tried to summon her reiki but the attack had drained all her powers. Kagome couldn't even defend herself against him anymore.

Her eyes had tears within them as she saw Sesshomaru raced towards her and grabbed her roughly around the stomach. He flew into the air with Kagome dreading the act soon to come.

A/N- I'm going to leave it right here. Chapter 2 will be out next Monday around this time. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Mating by Mistake

Full Moon Mating

A/N- Here is chapter two to this story. Thank you to the first readers and reviews to this story. Thank you to my beta reader InuGodess823, for beta reading this chapter. I know that Kagome has brown eyes but for the purpose of this and my story, she needs to have blue eyes.

Warning: Rape is within this chapter.

Chapter Two: Mating by Mistake

Kagome was flown to a high cave in a mountain. Sesshomaru growled and struggled with his mind as he dropped her down to look at her.

Kagome had fear coursing through her entire body and she had no more reiki to even heal her from a paper cut. She gently looked up at him to see some gold coloring coming back. Her heart sped up a little having some hope that Sesshomaru would take control over his beast again. She waited for a few minutes until she decide to look around her.

Her blue eyed saw some candles on the rocks around her giving off a silent aura. She turned to see furs on the grounds that were brown or white. Kagome heard a growl from Sesshomaru, and she looked up at him to see no more gold coloring in his eyes. She knew that his beast had won.

Kagome moved back fast when she saw him moving towards her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please…" Kagome beseeched softly at him, trying to appeal to his reason.

He made no sound, only came closer to her, step by step. Kagome reiki was slowly coming back and powering up at her fear. She gasped, as she looked at Sesshomaru to see him displeased, his spell wasn't working.

Kagome reiki flared around her again, even though it wasn't at full strength it would be hell to get to her now. Kagome stood up and back up more as Sesshomaru followed her.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, please don't." Kagome pleaded with him again. Kagome knew he could hear her by his eyes, he give no more indication about it. Kagome moved away from him, until she hits the cave wall. Her blue eyes widen in terror and dread was once again sinking into her body, as it shook her harder.

Kagome screamed as he broke into her barrier again and pinned her to the wall, smelling her neck. Kagome was in shock. She could feel him moving his nose along the side of her neck then down towards her chest. She shook against him harder as her eyes filled up with tears ready to drop at any notice.

Kagome soon heard him purring at her, she soon relaxed, but still scared. But her fear came back as she felt his claws ripping into her uniform, leaving her in her panties and bra. She shook more and her tears finally gave away her distress.

She could feel his claws around her bra and soon felt it disappear; he had cut it off, along with a piece of her skin, and she felt blood trickle down. Sesshomaru must have noticed it, and licked her wound and watched it close.

Kagome could feel him ripping off her panties now. She knew she was about to have her period, ad that she was ovulating. Kagome knew from this experience, she could end up pregnant by Sesshomaru's beast. She heard his clothes coming off too, and then felt skin.

Her tears and sobbing were getting to him, they must have. He purred at her, her sobs calmed down a bit but were still there. Kagome knew he was trying to calm her down, but her mind and body were not listening.

He moved down and smelled her pack of curls; Kagome choked back her cry as he licked her a bit. He came back up and purred loudly now. She was then placed on the furs on her hands and knees. Kagome struggled away as she tried using her reiki again, but it was gone.

Sesshomaru growled, displeased at her movements, and Kagome stilled in fear. That was then replaced by pain and agony. Sesshomaru moved in and out hard and fast.

Kagome cried in pain as her upper body fell to the ground hard. She cried into the furs, and Sesshomaru continued to pound into her long and hard. Kagome soon came and she cried some more. She was now being held up by Sesshomaru's arms, and her legs were going to give out from the strength behind the thrusts.

Thirty minutes had passed and Sesshomaru still going strong. Kagome just looked at the cave wall as her mind went blank. The numbing of her pain had gone within her mind but not her body.

She cried out when he bit her hard on her neck forming a small bond and a small marking. Kagome didn't understand what was going on now. She felt him cum into her but instead of getting small he got bigger. She screamed at the pain of him inside of her.

Then he turned to his side pulled out his flaccid manhood and brought her to his naked and sweaty chest. His breathing soon placed her into a sleep; tears stained her face as Kagome fell asleep, still crying from her pain.

Hours later, she felt someone trying to wake her up. Her blue eyes struggled to open, and she saw Sesshomaru's red eyes staring at her. She let out a scream but was soon covered by Sesshomaru's lips. She stopped screaming as her breath was taken away from her.

Kagome felt herself begin placed on her hands and knees again. Kagome had to pleaded with Sesshomaru again," Please, Sesshomaru-sama, don't, no more. "Kagome could still feel crusted blood along her thighs and the throbbing of her painful core.

She heard him growling at her, and then thrusting into her hard again. She hissed in and could feel fresh blood run down her thighs. He thrust into her hard and long.

It must have been an hour again before he came into her, and once again he bit into her neck making their bond stronger and marking her once more. His manhood swelled as his cum slowly pumped into her womb.

Sesshomaru pulled out and once again purred Kagome back into sleep, as he rested too. It must have been only three hours that had passed to Kagome.

She was once again wakened by Sesshomaru. This time she knew it was no dream it was real. She didn't plead or beg him to stop. He pounded into her for the third time as this time lasted one hour again. Soon this would be done; Kagome would be marked by Sesshomaru as his mate. Even by the fourth time she would have to mark him as well.

Then the last one came around for them. Sesshomaru placed her on her hands and knees but before he took her again. His tongue licked off her blood and healed her insides. Then he gently thrust into her, slowly rocking back and forth.

Kagome's body went into the movement, thrusting back without her knowledge. Her body was feeling passion, and more feelings that her mind and heart were against. Sesshomaru pounded into her and he could feel her time coming, as was his.

With five harder thrusts he turned her over to face him and poked two small holes in his neck, placing Kagome's mouth on them. She struggled a bit but stopped when she felt his claws stabbing into her hips marking her. She shrieked in agony but bit into his neck tasting his blood.

Then he turned her over again and thrust into her core again until he found release. His manhood swelled again, bigger this time. Sesshomaru held Kagome tightly into his body as he bit into her neck one more final time, bonding and marking her as his for life. Sesshomaru pulled her to his side resting until she was pupped.

A/N- Well, the problems come from this now. Until next time. Bye


	3. The Mistake

Full Moon Mating

A/N- Here is chapter three for you. Thank you to my beta reader InuGoddess823, for beta reading this story. Thanks again.

Chapter Three: The Mistake

Sesshomaru woke up and tensed quickly, his instincts were telling him someone was very near him. He then moved to feel someone, and looked down to see a female naked beside him.

He suppressed a growl at this. His beast had mated with… he sniffed…a human. And Inuyasha's wench of all people. His beast had then unlocked the images for last night. He stiffened at her words, her pleads to stop. His beast had disgraced him, the lord of the western lands, by raping a human female.

He beast was growling at him, he wasn't paying attention to their mate. Sesshomaru growled back at him and pulled out from her core. He saw his marks on her body and sighed, licking her wounds.

Once Sesshomaru was done, he got up, grabbed his clothes and dressed himself. He founded Kagome's clothes few seconds later and had to suppress growls coming from deep within his throat. Her clothes were destroyed by his claws.

He took off his haori and placed it on top of her body. Even if she was a human, he had more honor than to leave her cold. He still had to figure out how to remove the mark on her. He would need to get going now. She would be okay, he smelled Inuyasha coming this way with the rest of his pack.

He took off into the sky and his beast growled and clawed at his cage to be let out, to go back to their mate. Sesshomaru held strong and went to his palace.

…Kagome…

"KAGOME!" Kagome woke up at Inuyasha's voice. She looked around to see no one around her. Her mind went back to last night and what happened to her. The floodgates were opened and she cried into her hands. She could remember everything.

"Kagome!" That was Sango's voice.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled out.

She heard Sango saying to the rest." Let me check on her first." She heard Sango walk into the cave.

Kagome soon saw her friend and her tears fell to the ground. "Sango….he …"

Sango knew what happened as she pulled Kagome into a hug and muttered smoothing words to her friend and sister. Then after a while Sango called for the boys. She had placed Kagome into her blanket and started a fire to keep her warm.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jump in front of her. All Kagome could see was silver hair and let out a scream of fear as she back away from him.

Inuyasha looked at her and then smelled it. He growled and stormed out of the cave as he yelled into the sky. Sango nodded to Miroku as he looked at Kagome and then to her. He sighed as he walked out to talk with his hot-tempered friend.

Sango made Kagome some tea to help her calm down and also slipped in a sleeping pill to get Kagome to sleep.

Once Kagome was asleep, she covered her again and she checked on the fire. To her right she saw Shippo near Kirara crying his eyes out. She sadly smiled at him as she pick him up and cradle him into a sleep. She then looked outside to see Miroku and Inuyasha coming back into the cave with food.

"Inuyasha…."

"Sango, this wasn't your fault, you tried to get Kagome back home as fast as you could. But time wasn't on your side. "Inuyasha stated to her.

Sango looked shocked at him for saying this but then saw Miroku smiling at him. He must have told him how she felt and all. She did think it was her fault that Kagome was raped and now mated with his half-brother.

Inuyasha stared at her sleeping form and then sniffed around her. His eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Inuyasha, what is it now?" Miroku asked.

"That bastard, not only raped and mated with Kagome but he pupped her too. And from what I smell there are lots of them. I think…"sniffs again." around four to six pups."

Sango and Miroku looked at him then to Kagome. "But Kagome-chan is human; she won't survive the birthing of the pups."

"Not in this time. In her time, she can. "Inuyasha said. " Unless Sesshomaru comes back to get her, he is her mate even if she was raped and his beast was in control."

"I bet that asshole is trying to figure out a way to get rid of the marking." He told his friends. "His beast won't be happy about this and he left Kagome alone with pups. "

They heard Kagome slowly waking up, Inuyasha moved back to not to frighten her again. Her eyes opened as she saw her friends looking at her with sad looks and then she knew this was true and not a nightmare. It was a real life nightmare and she knew that she needed to get help from her mom.

"Sango-chan?" She whispered asked.

Sango walked over to her and smiled.

"Sango, could you get me home." Kagome stated to her as she gently smiled at her friend.

Sango looked at the rest," Hai, I can Kagome-chan. Now let's get you home."

…Sesshomaru…

He could feel his beast clawing and snarling at his cage. He landed in his courtyard "Open the gates! The lord has come back!" He could hear his soldiers saying. He walked towards the gates when his general came near him.

"Milord," He bowed as he said.

"General Taichi, tell this Sesshomaru if anything had happened here." He ordered.

The general hesitated a bit but stood up straight and replied," Hai, when you were gone Naraku attack. He was driven off by Lord Haruka, and no one was hurt. Lady Rin was in hiding as ordered. "

Sesshomaru growled at this, displeased but was thankful to Lord Haruka. "General continue your patrols."

Sesshomaru walked into the palace as he turned and opened his office door to see Lord Haruka on the side waiting for him.

"Sesshomaru, my boy. How have you been doing?" He asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at him and bowed too. Then he stated," This Sesshomaru has been doing fine."

_"Why was he here?"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru voiced this question out." Lord Haruka, why are you here?"

"Sesshomaru my boy. To celebrated your mating…"

A/N- Until next time. See ya.


	4. Denial

Full Moon Mating

A.N- Here is the third chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you to my beta reader, InuGoddess823, for beta reading this chapter. Thanks again.

Chapter Four: Denial

Sesshomaru stood straight as his beast growled at him.

"Don't look so shocked Sesshomaru. When a lord of the lands takes a mate, the other three lords can feel it. "Lord Haruka told him. Lord Haruka was another Inu demon with long red hair, his markings were a gold/yellow, and two of them were on his face. The symbol on his forehead was a sun with two swords behind. He was stood tall, much taller than Sesshomaru, but he had kind eyes that were silver and blue.

"It was a mistake… the full moon mating. This Sesshomaru is trying to get rid of the mating marks that are on our bodies." He told him.

Lord Haruka looked at him with shock. "Sesshomaru, you can't do that. It will bring shame on your family."

"My family has already been shamed by this Sesshomaru's father. I will not be like him, having a human mate." Sesshomaru snarled at him.

His eyes narrowed and snarled at the young lord. He breathed in and out. "Fine, then you will tell the other lords about this too. Before I go, Sesshomaru. I can tell you this. Sesshomaru, the betrayal by your father was hard, but what your heartless mother did to you was worse. She made you into a machine…a cold machine."

Then Haruka left the room as Sesshomaru snarled and growled at him.

….…..Kagome….

Sango had helped her onto Kirara as she then took off with the gang following behind them. Kagome was silent up in the air. Her mind was at war with her feelings, her emotions of hatred and forgiveness. One part of her was leaning into hatred towards Sesshomaru and full moon mating, while the other part was leaning towards forgiveness, as it was his beast that raped and mated her to him.

But somewhere within her mind she was also mad at Inuyasha for not telling her and not taking her home early.

She felt herself landing at the well. Sango had helped her off of Kirara again and Kagome took her bag from her and slowly walked towards the well. She still had pain but not as much as she thought she would have.

She waved to Sango when the boys came into the clearing, and she jumped into the well surrounded by blue lights and soon disappeared.

…Sesshomaru…..…

The pain of the bond being cut off… his beast rattled in his cage snarling then it howled into his head.

"Mate!"

Sesshomaru couldn't get anything else from his beast. It must have something to do with Inuyasha wench, his mate. He felt good now that he didn't need to look for a way to get rid of his marking of mate with a human. She went and killed herself.

He walked into towards his desk and looked at his paper work.

….Kagome…..

Kagome landed in her time within the well. She dropped to the ground and cried until she heard someone opening the door. She sniffed and looked up to see her mother glancing down in the well.

"Kagome!"

"Mama!" She yelled as she got to her feet and climbed up as she got to the top, she poured into her mother's arms and cried harder. She told her mother what season it was within feudal time and of her rape and her being mated to Sesshomaru.

Saiyuka looked at her daughter with tears within her eyes. She let them fall as she hugged her daughter into her chest. She wondered _why her daughter_, but maybe it was the glow within her daughter's chest when she was born. Maybe fate or destiny had some sick plan for her daughter, but she couldn't care less about it now. She had her daughter to care for.

Saiyuka gently pulled Kagome from the ground and towards the steps, taking one step at a time. Kagome and Saiyuka made it to the top and Saiyuka opened the door as she helped Kagome into the house. Once she had helped Kagome into the house, she placed her down on the couch as she moved away to close the door.

She moved back towards Kagome and wondered what to do. They just can't go to the police and say her daughter was raped in the feudal era, by a demon no less. They would think they were nuts, or worse insane. They needed to have a plan, a fool prove plan as she started to think.

Then she had a plan, she only needed to tell Kagome about it now. She looked up to see Kagome sleeping on the couch. Saiyuka smiled at this and pulled down the blanket to cover Kagome with it. Then she went over to the phone book and looked through it. She came across a page with a doctor's office that has specified on the customers.

She called them and exampled her daughters problem with minor details. She then talked to a lady who named Shiori. Saiyuka told her about Kagome. They talked a few moments and then made an appointment for Kagome at the earliest time tomorrow.

Saiyuka went back towards her daughter and sat near her until her father came into the house with Souta. Saiyuka told them both what had happened. Tears came down Souta's face as he looked at his sister and he made his way towards her. He held onto her hand, as if he was giving his strength to her.

Kagome's hand tightened around him as she slowly woke up to see Souta crying. Kagome tried to smile at him to let him know she would be fine but his tears were still coming down. She held out her arm as Souta cried into her chest, Kagome whispered smoothly word into his ear.

Saiyuka and Hoshimaru stared at Kagome and then to Souta. Saiyuka called out to Kagome and told her about the appointment. Kagome nodded her head and then looked at Souta. He looked heartbroken when their mother told him.

She just held onto him tighter as he looked up at her. His tears were freely falling down as his eyes had the expression of sadness. Kagome was also feeling the same thing, and she knew it would consume her sometime soon.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


End file.
